Yüyi the Mermaid
Yuyi the Mermaid ''' (also written as '''Yüyi the Mermaid) is a fictional mermaid that ' Yuyi da Sereia (também escrito como ' Yüyi da Sereia ) é uma sereia de ficção que ' ' data-rte-instance="13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href="/wiki/Lady_Gaga" title="Lady Gaga">Lady Gaga first performed as when she performed " data-rte instância = "13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href = "/ wiki / Lady_Gaga" title = "Lady Gaga"> Lady Gaga realizada pela primeira vez quando ela se apresentou como " data-rte-instance="13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href="/wiki/The_Edge_of_Glory_(song)" title="The Edge of Glory (song)">The Edge of Glory" on data-rte instância = "13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href = "/ wiki / The_Edge_of_Glory_ (canção)" title = "The Edge of Glory (canção)"> The Edge of Glory "no data-rte-instance="13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href="/wiki/Le_Grand_Journal" title="Le Grand Journal">Le Grand Journal. data-rte instância = "13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href = "/ wiki / Le_Grand_Journal" title = "Le Grand Journal"> Le Grand Journal . She again performed as Yuyi while performing " Ela novamente realizada como Yuyi durante a execução de " data-rte-instance="13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href="/wiki/Yo%C3%BC_and_I_(song)" title="Yoü and I (song)">Yoü and I" in Sydney, Australia as a part of the data-rte instância = "13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href = "% / wiki / Yo C3% BC_and_I_ (canção)" title = "Você e eu (canção)"> Você e eu ", em Sydney, Austrália, uma parte do data-rte-instance="13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href="/wiki/Gaga_Live_At_Sydney_Monster_Hall" title="Gaga Live At Sydney Monster Hall">Monster Hall. data-rte instância = "13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href = "/ wiki / Gaga_Live_At_Sydney_Monster_Hall" title = "Gaga Live At Sydney Monstro Salão" Monster> Hall . She used a wheelchair to keep herself "mobile" on stage since she wore a mermaid tail. Ela usou uma cadeira de rodas para se manter "móveis" no palco desde que ela usava um rabo de sereia. Gaga tweeted about Yuyi saying, "A reincarnation of my birth+artistic spirit. In incubation, awaiting a human lover to save her. YUYI THE MERMAID." Gaga tweeted sobre Yuyi dizendo: "A reencarnação do meu nascimento + espírito artístico. Na incubação, à espera de um amante humano para salvá-la. YUYI The Mermaid". ' '"Yuyi the Mermaid might make an appearance on Gaga's next video. She said while discussing some details about the video, "I will also say that Yuyi is in incubation.' ''"Mermaid Yuyi o pode fazer uma aparição no vídeo seguinte Gaga. Ela disse ao discutir alguns detalhes sobre o vídeo: "Eu vou dizer também que é Yuyi em incubação.'' ''I won't explain it but all the little monsters who are superfans will understand what I'm saying if they follow my twitter." '' On July 15, Gaga tweeted more about Yuyi saying "Next video in just days. Eu não vou explicar, mas todos os monstrinhos que estão superfãs vai entender o que estou dizendo, se seguir o meu twitter. "Em 15 de julho, Gaga twittou mais sobre Yuyi dizendo" Próximo vídeo '' em apenas dias. So passionate about the concept. Tão apaixonado sobre o conceito. Can't sleep. Não consigo dormir. Visions of a surreal love. Visões de um amor surreal. #YuyiIsReal. # YuyiIsReal. If you want her to be. Se você quer que ela seja. -MM" '' ''Yuyi appeared in the music video for " -MM "'' '' Yuyi apareceu no vídeo da música" data-rte-instance="13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href="/wiki/Yo%C3%BC_and_I_(song)" title="Yoü and I (song)">Yoü and I". '' Images '' data-rte instância = "13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" href = "% / wiki / Yo C3% BC_and_I_ (canção)" title = "Você e eu (canção)"> Você e eu ". '' Imagens '' '' data-rte-instance="13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" src="http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb41041/common/skins/common/blank.gif" class="media-placeholder image-gallery" type="image-gallery" height="185" width="185" /> '' ''data-rte instância = "13022-8977789384e4fc69392c44" src = class "http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb41041/common/skins/common/blank.gif" = "media-espaço reservado galeria de imagens" type = "imagem-gallery" height = "width 185" = "185" /> ''''' Category:Related to Lady Gaga Category:Alter Egos of Lady GaGa